WWE: Feeling The Buzzard's Hug
by Childhood Enigma
Summary: Bayley has moved from NXT to the main roster of WWE. She is on a roll despite her happy go lucky attitude. But, why is it now that The Wyatt Family have their eerie sights set on her? And for what devious purpose?


WWE: Feeling The Buzzard's Hug.

By Ronnie Faulcon Jr

/

 _Bayley has moved from NXT to the main roster of WWE. She is on a roll despite her happy go lucky attitude. But, why is it now that The Wyatt Family have their eerie sights set on her? And for what devious purpose?_

/

Chapter One: Bayley Meets The Reapers.

/

WWE: Thursday Night Smackdown

/

Tom Phillips: Welcome to Smackdown ladies and gentlemen. Here with me are Hall Of Famer Jerry "The King" Lawler and Byron Saxton. I'm Tom Phillips and big things happening here tonight, Jerry!

Jerry Lawler: Heck yeah we do! I'm excited to see what history will be made here tonight after Raw this past Monday.

Byron Saxton: With the brands being split once again and the World Heavyweight Championship being brought back to Smackdown, I'm can't wait either.

Tom Phillips: Smackdown will crown a new World Heavyweight Champion once again here tonight, but right now we kick off our show with Divas action!

/

Divas match: Bayley Vs. Alicia Fox (Bayley's Debut)

/

Alicia Fox is in the ring along with Brie Bella and her sister who is the current Divas Champion, Nikki Bella. As Bayley's music hits, the crowd goes nuts that another NXT women wrestler has come up to the main roster. Bayley comes out happy that the fans greet her on Smackdown. Throwing her hands in the air with her wristbands that have many colors of streams and her wacky wavers shooting up in the air. She also, was a hugger which she was known for mostly but always loved to wrestle. Alicia was obviously not impressed with her. As Bayley gets in the ring, she is attacked by Alicia who wasted no time. The referee ringed the bell to start the match and Alicia was still on the attack. The ref had to hold her back for a few minutes just to let Bayley get a breather and a chance to stand up. After a few seconds, Bayley launched herself at Alicia and retaliated on her in the same way. Bayley was too known for also having a little mean streak in her. She then waited for Alicia to get up and started building her momentum by going all out. Nikki and Brie were rallying Alicia on but Alicia was still having trouble with Bayley. Bayley throws Alicia to the turnbuckle and sets her on the top turnbuckle to perform her Bayleycanrana signature move. The crowd got into Bayley's groove, wanting to see her put Alicia and Team Bella down a peg.

Tom Phillips: Bayley is on fire! This match may end very quickly guys!

Jerry Lawlaer: Alicia looked like she bit off more than she can chew! Bayley looking very impressive here her first night on Smackdown!

Byron Saxton: Bayley, showing that agressive side she gained in NXT!

Bayley grabs Alicia by the hair only to be kicked in the gut by Alicia who then goes for her Scissors Kick by running to the ropes only for Bayley to catch her quickly and Bayley delivers the Belly to Bayley or the Hug-Plex as some called it. "Bayley hooking both legs on Alicia and its over!" "Impressive victory by Bayley!" Tom said.

Bayley celebrated her victory on her debut, smiles and all. It would be brought to a short end when Nikki, Brie and Alica all attacked her and started beating her. The numbers game was too much for her. Nikki picks her up and Alicia connects with her Scissors Kick. Then she's picked up again for Brie to give her a Facebuster. The fans were booing Team Bella with much passion. Nikki was about to finish Bayley off with the Rack Attack, but before she could lift her on to her shoulders...

The screen gets messed up but it actually shows a man with a sheep mask, looking at the camera and turning his head sideways as if he were a mythical creature who was curious. Before the lights went out, there was a sudden noise of "DAH!" The power remained off for a minute until a spotlight was on. Team Bella was out of the ring, leaving only Bayley all alone. On the screen however showed the faces of Erick Rowan, Luke Harper and their ring leader, Bray Wyatt.

Bray Wyatt: Bayley...little Bayley. Look at you. Believe this or not but, we've been watching you. And I must say, I'm amused. I can tell you right now that like my brothers behind me, you show much...dark promise. "Chuckles" See, I believe that you have what we have, what I have. Deep down...you're a monster in human clothing. But, we'll be able to guide you to the light, walking upright for a much greater purpose. A greater journey! I see you for what you are and what you inspre to be. I have that power to make you more than what you are now, with a movement of my hand, I can make those that fear me worship me! And this is just the beginning, for with you at our side, we can finally spread our message across the enitre WWE Universe, and then the entire cosmos. The Gods above shall witness a new world in our image.

Luke Harper: They say...I once was lost but now I'm found. You wish to become a part of something as blessful as this...don't stray.

Bray: This, this will be your greatest accomplishment along with other things you'll have...all you have to do is find us, Bayley. Find us.

Bray chuckles again as he and Harper walk away from the screen, with only Erick staying behind and putting his masked face to the camera, turning it sideways, uttering only one word.

Erick Rowan: RUN...

And then the screen flashes again with the same noise that Bray made and everything was black again. Bayley was both shocked and confused as to why would The Wyatt Family want her for anything. She got out the ring quickly and went backstage with fear, knoowing full well that they were not done with her. The only question was why? A question only the Wyatt's can answer in riddles and mind games.

Bayley had a feeling she would not like this at all.

End Of Chapter One.


End file.
